dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Sidra
|abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hakaishin |previous occupation = |partner = Sidra's Angel |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS078 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = |tools = }} is the Hakaishin of the Ninth Universe. Both he and the Kaiōshin, Rō upkeep the balance of their respective universe. Background Sidra, as all Hakaishin was notified by the Grand Priest to participate in the preliminary Zen Exhibition Match as an introduction to the Tournament of Power. Both he and his team were already waiting prior to the arrival of the Seventh Universe. Appearance Sidra is a stout individual, both pudgy and sort. He has a olive green skin tone with a rugged elderly face. His face has various blemishes such as bags under his eyes, his distinguishable facial features come from his high cheek bones and his large nose. Sidra has pointy ears that resembled that of an elves. Sidra has long orange hair that reaches his lower back and is balding from the top of his head from his hairline. He also has a large bushy mustache and beard that reaches his upper chest area. Sidra also has unusually small biceps and gigantic forearms and hands. He also wears the formal Hakaishin attire that consists of a purple stylized egyptian-style blouse that surrounds his upper-body that has a orange circle in the middle area. Sidra unlike most Hakaishin has an undershirt that consists of a cotton white shirt. Sidra has four rings that he has around his wrists, all of which are divided into separate hands. On his lower body he has on what appears to be a purple Sirwal and two brown boots. Personality Sidra is known to be indecisive, hardly able to decide on whether or not he should actually destroy anything. Sidra, as all Hakaishin fear the illustrious Zen'ō knowing full well the strength of his superior. Sidra although happy with the opportunity to show the strength of his respective universe, he shares a more sympathetic view opposed to his Kaiōshin, who was enjoying seeing the brutality of watching Basil's battle. Sidra also expressed his concern over the opposition universe's team member, Majin Bū.Dragon Ball Super, episode 79 Abilities Sidra, like the other Hakaishin, possesses the capability to destroy organisms that exist in their respective universe in order to upkeep the balance in the universe. Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Zamasu's quest for justice, he took advantage of all Hakaishin's life-force being intertwined with their universes Kaiōshin, and killed Rо̄ to subsequently eliminate Sidra. Trivia * Sidra's name is likely taken from the Spanish word for the same name of an alcoholic cider. *Sidra was designed by Akira Toriyama. References Category:List of Hakaishin